


holding on to hope

by helsinkibaby



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Community: 1-million-words, Double Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 23:10:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3627777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iris tackles Joe about his relationship with Caitlin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	holding on to hope

**Author's Note:**

> One Million Words 100 in 100 prompts used "holding on and letting go" and "Pandora's Box"

"Dad, Barry and I have been talking... we think you're out of your mind." 

Joe's only answer is a raised eyebrow. "You're miserable," Iris continues. "And Barry sees Caitlin every day... she really misses you."

Joe shakes his head. "Honey, you know it would never work out..."

"Why?" Iris spreads her hands wide. "The age thing? Dad, you two were good together." Her hand closes on his. "She made you happy." 

"She did," Joe admits. "But down the road..."

"Stop." Iris's voice is firm and for an instant she's so like her mom that it takes his breath away. "Don't go opening Pandora's Box like that... You of all people know how quickly things can change." She looks down, swallows hard. "Mom's been gone a long time... and you deserve someone great."

Joe's thumb strokes his wedding ring. "How did you get so smart?" 

"I had a good teacher." Iris wraps her arms around his neck. "Barry talked to Caitlin earlier... you should call her." 

She kisses his cheek and is gone. Joe stares at his wedding ring, closes his eyes, says a silent prayer of thanks, then goodbye. 

Dialling her number, he waits, hopes. 

"Caitlin," he says. "It's me."


End file.
